1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing server configured to communicate with a device capable of executing a print processing and a scan processing, a communication system, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the information processing server.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a communication system including a web server and an image forming apparatus capable of executing a print processing and a scan processing, and the image forming apparatus receives display information from the web server and displays a web page based on the display information, allowing a user to select a desired printing image (i.e., a desired image to be printed) displayed on the web page.